


caught up in the...

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Lovers AU, Sleeping beauty kiss, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: they're a superhero team, working together and they're so good at fooling everyone. someone tries to make fairytales real, and jace doesn't believe what she says, ignores her warnings until...





	caught up in the...

_“Time to come in, Angel. I’ll give your location to Warlock and he’ll be there in a few moments. Wolf is being notified.”_

_“Got it Panda see you soon.”_

**

“Get your ass up! Maryse won’t like it if we’re late, you’re her IT guy and she needs her computer fixed remember,” The words calling out next to a loud banging noise on his door, causing him to let out a groan and stretch out on his bed, bones cracking as he did. “And also remember to pack your gym gear, Maryse has us scheduled for the gym today and before you protest against having Jace as your partner I’m not swapping.”

“Why Clary? He kicks my ass every time, why can’t Lydia be my partner for once,” He spoke with a light whine from his lips as he pulled the covers off of himself and going to put on some clean clothes for the day.

“Because you _know_ why,” Clary replies before adding on, “I’ll be waiting in the van and whoever you have in your room better leave too.”

“I do n-,”

“Si, you guys weren’t at all quiet when you guys came in and you were both quiet vocal,” Clary says cutting his protest off, “I’m heading down now, I’ll give you ten minutes before I will come back up and drag your ass out.”

“Fine! Geez, just go I’ll be down there in ten,” Simon replies and he grabs out his gym bag, filling it with what he needs. His drink bottle is in the kitchen so he fetches that before looking over at the sight on his bed, “She’s gone. You can leave now.”

“But the bed is _so_ warm, stay in bed with me for the day?” The words a tried mumble as the other stretches out on the bed. A yawn and a groan leaving their lips, but they made no move to get off of the bed. They just smiled up at him, a captivating smile but he wouldn’t find himself falling for it.

“You heard Clary; also my training partner is kind of an asshole,” Simon says with a light laugh as he moves around the bed so that he’s standing over the other. There was a smile of his own, “I’ll see you later,” He days before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to their lips and leaving his room with his bag hanging over his shoulders. He knows the place is safe with the other in his and Clary’s apartment which is why he is okay with leaving and heading down to Clary who was sitting in the van. He climbs into the driver’s seat and drives them to work. Clary was shorter then he was, her red hair falls down in waves around her face and she still has yet to get her driver’s licence. Like him, she was clad in a pair of jeans, converse and comfortable shirt. His had a _Harry Potter_ pun on it while hers was just a grey shirt.

They work at a magazine company, **Idris Gossip** , which doesn’t have a lot of _gossip_ in the magazine. No, the magazine contains interviews of celebrities, a fashion section, a ‘get healthy’ section and a home section, oh and don’t forget the advice column with a few random things here and there. All information that goes into their magazine is fact checked before it’s even placed in the magazine. Clary works as one of the designers, she helps with how the pages end up like, how everything goes together and is wonderful at it and is one of the best designers they have. Simon works as the IT guy, and on the rare chance would write a few bits into the advice column that is run by Magnus most of the time. The company is owned by Maryse Lightwood, who gained control over it after her divorce with her husband, Robert.

Simon when he arrived at work went right into Maryse’s office. Maryse is a beautiful woman, her black hair always pulled back into a ponytail. Her features were sharp, much like that of her children. Always looking elegant in her pencil skirts and blouses, or her fitting dresses, she is a good boss a little strict at times, but she was a good one.

“People are wanting a story on the _Angel Warriors_ , I would set one of my other employees onto it but they’re all busy, and I can’t give it to Raj so I would like it if you could write a story about this vigilantly mutant group,” Maryse says just as Simon is about to leave her office, the tone in her voice leaving no room for him to argue it so he gives a light nod of his head, “And Jace just texted, he and Lydia are in the gym room ready for you and Clary.”

“Yes Maryse, I’ll have a draft of the story to you by Monday, or do I give it to Alec?” Simon asks as he’s going to walk out the door.

“Giving it to Alec is just fine, you just need to make sure that he’s the one to see it and not Victor,” Maryse replies before turning her attention to the newly fixed computer in front of her. Alec was her eldest son, and one of the editors for the magazine.

Simon nods his head and leaves the office, telling Clary before they’re both heading towards the gym. They swiped their cards and entered the gym; they changed into their workout gear. Once they were ready, they placed their bags in the corner of the room. There was a big space in the middle of the room where Jace and Lydia stood. They both held staffs in their hands, it was clear that is what they were going to work with today.

“Heard you had quiet the night Simon,” Jace muses, a smirk spreading across his lips as he throws one of the staffs at him, Simon catches it. Jace was clad in a black tank top and grey sweatpants with a cocky smile upon his lips as he looked at Simon with those eyes of his.

Simon let out a groan, “Seriously Clary you told him?” He questions looking to his friend who grabbed the staff that Lydia was holding out to her.

“No, she didn’t… But she did send the whole group a bunch of snapchats with how she couldn’t get to sleep,” Lydia replies, her blond hair pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of sports shorts with a sports bra, and didn’t bother hiding the little laugh she had in her voice. “Does this mean Izzy can stop trying to get you blind dates? Because I kind of like my girlfriend focusing on _our_ relationship and not your non-existent one.”

“I never go on her blind dates anyway, haven’t for like months,” Simon replies, watching as the girls start to spar. He makes a mental note to have a word or two with Clary about the snapchats she has seemed to have sent to their friends.

“So the Simon Lewis has managed to get someone to date him has he?” Jace says moving his staff to come at Simon who matches it as it came at him. The teasing tone in his voice made Simon roll his eyes a little. “I mean, are they blind or something?”

“So funny Lightwood, no wonder you don’t get dates,” Simon retorts, staffs meeting in crosses as another strike comes. “So full of yourself.”

Jace lets out a scoff, rolling his eyes going for swiping his staff at Simon’s feet but Simon sees and jumps up as the staff goes under his feet. “At least I don’t use stupid references as a pick up line Lewis.”

Simon is going for a hit up high before quickly moving the staff to hit at Jace’s legs, he managed the hit and smiled to himself as Jace lets out a groan at the contact, “My lines aren’t stupid. They’re golden.”

“Just because one person fell for them doesn’t mean they’re golden,” Jace says, and he and Simon are matching each other’s strikes. Their banter seeming to come to a halt as they’re striking against each other, staffs meeting each other and the sound of them echoing just like Lydia’s and Clary’s staffs. The only other noises are that of everyone’s grunts and groans as they focused on their training. Jace manages to swipe his staff under Simon’s feet causing the other to fall onto his back, a groan leaving his lips as pain wracked throughout his body. Jace moved to stand over Simon, foot one either side of Simon’s hips, a smirk upon his lips as he looks down at the brunette on the floor, “You could have totally jumped that, or are you to busy thinking of your lover boy from last night?”

Pushing himself up onto his elbows he glares up at Jace, “Don’t get too cocky there Jace,” Simon says as he reaches his hands out to grab hold of Jace’s calves before pulling them closer to himself. In hindsight, he thought it was a good move to pull Jace’s legs out from underneath him, but he didn’t count for Jace falling onto his legs and he let out a groan of pain as Jace’s weight collided on top of his legs. “Get your fat ass off of me Jace!” Simon groans out with a light whine as he pushes himself back onto his elbows to continue to glare at the blond.

“You were the one that caused this,” Jace muses, not getting up from his spot on Simon’s legs, even if it was a little uncomfortable. He just wiggled until there was room between Simon’s legs for his ass to find the ground instead of Simon, his own legs resting at Simon’s side.

The boys could faintly hear the girls laughing, Simon turned his head to see that Clary had her phone out, how she had gotten it so fast is, no he knows how she got it so fast. “Really Clary? I didn’t realise this was embarrass Simon day,” Simon spoke with a huff. Feeling the weight from his legs shift he turns his head to look back at Jace.

“That’s every day for me,” Jace says as he leans over to pat Simon’s cheek, a wicked grin plastered upon his lips, “And it’s great fun.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that,” Simon replies as he stands himself up. Crossing his arms against his chest, before he and Jace are going at hand to hand combat.

They trained it out until Isabelle walked in, saying that Maryse needed Clary back, and that Simon should come back too. So sweaty and exhausted, they headed into the showers. Simon was pulling on his t-shirt when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a press of lips against the back of his neck. He doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is; he just lets a small smile spread across his lips.

“But I’m your asshole and don’t forget it,” Jace’s voice whispers into his ear, and before Simon can say anything Jace adds on, “After you know what, meet me at the café.”

Simon doesn’t get to say anything in reply because the arms are being removed from his waist and he could hear Jace’s footsteps walking away. Simon gives a small shake of his head before grabbing his bag and heading out to his little office space.

**

“So… How long have you been seeing someone Simon, or was it a one night thing?” Isabelle asks from her seat in the van. Her long black hair is being pulled into a plait by Alec who sat next her threading his fingers through her hair as he styled it. There was a smile tugging at her red painted lips as she looked at Simon through the rear view mirror. “And why haven’t we heard of this mystery person if you’ve been seeing this person? Do you think we would embarrass you?”

“My love life isn’t up for discussion; can’t a guy have a relationship in peace in this group?” Simon muses, eyes meeting Isabelle’s eyes for a few moments before bringing his attention back to the road. He can hear the light laugh that leaves Isabelle’s lips and the one Clary does matching it.

“Si, have you not met us? We love to meddle,” Clary pipes in from her seat next to him in the passenger’s side.

“I do not; you can keep your love life to yourself. All of you, also Simon… take the next right; Magnus said Raphael needs to be picked up. He’s got tonight’s food,” Alec chips in and Simon takes the right, and they pick up Raphael.

**

 “Panda, can you hear me?” Angel’s voice spoke into his ear through the earpiece.

“Yes Angel, I can hear you. Fae has spotted a few guys lingering near the jewellery shop on the corner of Maple and Hanger Street. You and Wolf should keep an eye out just in case they’re up to something criminal,” Panda replies, fingers hitting the keys of the keyboard in front of him.

He was in a room with six different computer screens, and a TV in the corner of the room. The TV was always on mute, but they always have it up and on. At each computer sat someone who was partnered up with another who was out on the street. Panda was Angel’s ground control, from ground control Panda can help find where Angel and Wolf, Angel’s street partner whose ground control partner is Fae, where they can go to stop a crime from happening. What can they say; they’re a bunch of crime fighting vigilantes. But, they all have this extra kick that the cops don’t have, and that is they have powers.

Okay, maybe we should back this all the way up and just introduce everyone, shall we?

First of all there are twelve people in on this operation. Six of whom help guide the other six through the city streets to help get rid of crime and those with powers who want to use them for their crimes. And each is paired off into teams of four, with two on the street and two at the controls. This group, dubbed the _Angel Warriors_ by the press had started off with a duo of heroes, Angel and Warrior before slowly expanded into the group that it is now.

There is Angel, wings sprout out from his back which allows him to fly across the city and to his destinations, and his wings are paired with an alarming high pitched scream that you would never want to be on the receiving end of. His scream has been known to make people’s ears bleed. Angel is partnered up with Wolf. Wolf is a shape shifter, his preferred choice is that of a wolf but he likes to shift into other animals and rarely into objects and people. On top of his shape shifting he has the ability to heal himself; any injury is healed within minutes of being inflicted.

Next we have, Archer. He is an excellent archer who has control over the winds, and uses this to his and his partner’s advantage. He has made all of his arrows, and even made his own bow which makes him so unique. His partner is Warlock who is able to teleport anywhere, and can even take people with him so long as they’re holding onto him or someone else connected to him. Along with his teleportation, Warlock is one of the few that are self healing, and his reflexes have been compared to that of a cat _._ Not that he really cares; it makes for great work in a fight.

Then there is Warrior, she prefers a whip like weapon to reprehend the criminals. Her whip is never the same one as she is able to conjure up _anything_ she wants. She could just set her mind on something and within the next second it’s there in her hand. She uses her conjuring ability along with her levitation to help catch those bad guys, alongside her partner; Artist. Artist doesn’t have offensive powers, unless you count that her skin isn’t penetrable, or that she’s the only one who is able to become invisible to those around her.

Now it’s time for those at ground control; the heroes’ guides to the criminals that litter the streets. They’re all skilled with the computer systems, and hacking into the street cameras. But the most skilful hacker is Panda, who helps guide Angel through the streets, and he also able to manipulate the shadows –which comes in handy when you’re trying to hide something.

Fae, they got their nickname from the fact that they’re able to control plants but because they prefer to stay inside, they help guide Wolf from their spot in ground control. Siren and Moon help Warrior and Artist. Siren, because of his ability to talk anyone into doing anything with just a simple change in his pitch of voice and you’d be under his control, is partnered up with Warrior as she seems to be the only one who is immune to his so called charm. A pyrokinesis is what Moon is while she guides Artist.

Astral projecting and self healing make up Astral’s powers, she was Archer’s partner before Warlock joined the crew, now she’s Warlock’s ear piece to the criminals. Lastly, there is Leader; she is seen as the Leader of the group for many reasons. She is the oldest member of the Angel Warriors, she is Archer’s street guide and a little cold hearted (not really, it’s a joke among the younger crowd because of her cyrokinesis).

“Hey! Something is going on in Central Park, Artist you and Warrior are closer. Can you see what’s going on down there?” Moon’s voice spoke, startling everyone at ground control. Siren telling Warrior the same thing as everyone else put a camera up of Central Park.

On the screen they could see everyone in the park wasn’t moving at all, everyone just frozen in their spots. It was highly weird, and it must be a mutant. They all watched as Artist and Warrior signalled that the others should get there, so they end up in the middle of the park thanks to Warlock.

“What’s going on?” Leader asks, her eyes steadily watching the screen in front of her. “Panda, patch everyone together.”

Panda is quick to do as asked, and everyone catches Archer’s words just in time, “Everyone isn’t moving, but we can’t seem to find the source at this moment.”

“Hold on, there is som-,” Wolf’s voice started but was cut off as the heroes froze in the positions they were in. They all had their guards ready to go up. Wolf already starting to change into a wolf, Angel ready to let out a scream, an arrow half way notched in Archer’s hands.

In the distance, they can see two women walking towards the group of heroes. Both wearing matching smirks upon their lips as they find themselves in front of the heroes, the slightly taller one with her colourful hair walked past each of the heroes, running a long fingernail against their cheeks. “Oooo I _love_ secrets,” Her voice mocking as she finds herself standing in front of Angel, she ran her finger down his cheek again. “You’ve got a juicy one my dear Angel don’t you?”

Angel wants to say something, but nothing can come out. Whatever they’ve done had rendered them all unable to move or speak. All they can do is watch as the taller female cups Angel’s chin, “My dear, I hope your dear lover is watching this,” There is a smirk upon her dark lips, and she leans into press a delicate kiss. As she pulls away, a line of purple mist flows from her lips into Angel’s. “I wouldn’t go around kissing anyone for a while, unless you want to live a fairytale.”

“Now, our fun is over. We’re here to tell you that Valentine wants you all to stop this crusade, it’s useless. We mutants are much better than those _mundanes_ and you cannot stop him. You can’t stop us, but you will join us because you’ll see that they’re not worth it,” The other spoke up before taking hold of her friend, a wave of her hand and everyone seems to get back to what they were doing before. Wolf changing into a wolf, Angel’s scream dying on his tongue as it had been snuffed out. Before they could advance on the pair, they disappeared into thin air, leaving the group stunned.

“Get back to ground control! Everyone, the police can deal with the rest of the crime tonight,” Leader spoke, her voice commanding and it wasn’t even seconds later that the group arrived in ground control. Leader overlooks the group before motioning for them to change back into their regular outfits before the rest of ground control following her into the lobby. Ground control was in their basement of **Idris Gossip.**

Maryse takes a seat in one of the chairs, as Lydia and Maia take a seat upon on the two seater sofa. Raphael went over to the kitchen area to grab everyone a plate of food, with the help of Meliorn. This was not their usual time that they call it quits; usually they wait until two in the morning. SImon was the last of ground control to move into the room as he was shutting everything down, when he walks in he is followed by the heroes in their regular clothes.

“What secret could you be hiding Jace?” Clary asked as she took a seat next to the male in question, she was situating herself between Simon and Jace. Going to be a barrier just in case, their arguments never got physical, but she just wanted to be safe especially after tonight’s events.

“Nothing. Listen carefully, I don’t have a girlfriend so the lover part is a _lie_ , so the secret part is also a lie,” Jace replies, taking hold of the plate that was given to him. “My last girlfriend was two years ago.”

“Or is she _still_ your girlfriend and we just don’t know?” Lydia muses, raising an eyebrow as she looked over to the blond. “I mean, _Clary?_ ”

“No! There is only so much _Jace_ I can handle,” Clary says, taking a bite of her food before continuing, “We have _not_ gotten back together, nor will we ever.”

“Jace, we need to know what secret it that you are hiding from us. We are a group, you shouldn’t keep things from us not when it could endanger a mundane,” Maryse spoke; eyes looking at Jace like she could just _look_ at him and it would come out. “They might use that secret against you.”

“They won’t because there is _nothing_ I’m hiding from you. Ask Alec, he knows everything about me,” Jace replies giving a gesture to the male in question. Alec gave a small shrug of his shoulder, “See; now I’m just going to go.”

“Don’t go out and do something stupid and hook up with someone, we don’t know what she did to you,” Isabelle spoke up, a little worry evident in her voice.

“I can keep it in my pants for a few days.”

**

He was sitting at their café, his fingers spinning one of the sugar sachets for something to do as he waited for him to arrive. _If_ he would, honestly, after tonight he wasn’t too sure if this was even still a good idea but he didn’t care. Thirty minutes he’s been here and he can feel the barista’s eyes on him, that she feels sorry for him as she stands at his table, “Your boyfriend not coming today?” She asks a light frown upon her lips.

“I’m not sure,” He answered honestly, “Something kind of happened.”

“Did you guys have a fight or something? You two are a cute couple; I’ve been watching you guys for the past year. So in love, I kind of want that,” She gives a small smile, and the door opens and they both look up and see him walking in. “I’ll make you two your usual, on the house tonight.”

With that she bounces off to go behind the counter as his boyfriend takes a seat in front of him, reaching a hand over his fidgeting hand. A light smile spread across his lips, “I’m sorry, Raphael needed a ride home so I had to detour, and when I dropped of Clary I was already running late so I decided to go into my room, give the illusion I was going to bed. So I’m going to have to shadow back to my room when… That doesn’t matter, I’m sorry I’m late. But, are you okay?”

Giving a small nod, he turns his hand over so that their fingers could intertwine together, “Yeah, I’m fine. She just said I had a secret, don’t we all have secrets?”

“Yes, that is true. But yours is…,” Simon vaguely gestures between them.

“We’re going on a _year_ Simon, I doubt that unless we want them to know, it still won’t get out,” Jace replies, giving Simon’s hand a squeeze. “Hey, I know I can trust them and tell them about us, about _me_ but… I kind of do like having this little thing that no one can ruin. It’s a paradise Simon, something I’m scared of losing if others know about it.”

“I understand,” Simon says in response and the barista arrives with their drinks, and they chat away. Simon talked about how he was working on an article for the magazine, while Jace talked about one of his clients. It was a nice way to wind down their day, or night. Now they’re standing next Jace’s motorbike.

“You sure you don’t want me to at least drop you off a block away?” Jace asks as he slings his leg over his bike.

“No, I’m fine… Do we want t-,” Before Simon could finish, Jace had pulled him close and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. Eyes closed at the contact, so neither saw the purple mist that shifted between the brief contact of lips. “Okay, see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Jace says before pulling on his helmet and driving off. It’s a peaceful night, and he doesn’t have work tomorrow so for once he was looking forward to sleeping in.

**

 “Jace!” Alec’s voice called out, waking him from his sleep. Groaning he rubbed at his eyes and walked out of his room, not bothering to put on pants or a shirt. It would only be Alec and Magnus and he really couldn’t care what he wore around their apartment. Walking into the living room he is greeted with Luke standing with a worried Clary at his side.

Jace tilted his head slightly, “What’s going on?”

“We can’t find Simon,” Luke says, and Jace looks over at Clary who hangs her head and Jace can see a few tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s like ten in the morning, he could just be at work,” Alec says, he was clearly ready to head into work himself. A few minutes later, Magnus walked out of his and Alec’s bedroom ready to leave as well.

“No, we always leave together. Plus, his van is still in the car park,” Clary speaks up, looking at her friends. “He wasn’t in his bedroom, and it doesn’t even look like he slept there last night. What if his partner is a bad guy?”

“Of course, trust Simon to pick a bad guy to fall for,” Jace quipped, it was automatic and he _hates_ it because there is a _fear_ settling in him. Because if Simon was truly missing, it would be his fault because he **kissed** Simon but they can’t know that.

“Jace, this isn’t the time for your quips about Simon,” Magnus says, going over to give Clary’s shoulder a light comforting squeeze. “We know you two don’t like each other, but come on, don’t be an ass.”

“I don’t like the guy that much either, and even I can tell you that it’s a bit harsh,” Alec spoke up, a little frown upon his lips.

“My point exactly, if we aren’t Simon’s biggest fans why they hell are you here? Why would we know where he is?” Jace snaps back, crossing his arms against his chest and looking towards Clary and Luke.

“Because we work together, and because of what had happened last night, and also Maryse wants to check in on you,” Luke informs them, “If Simon isn’t found by the time we have to go to GC, we will be a man down.”

“Great, so I get to go partnerless if Simon doesn’t show,” There is a roll of Jace’s eyes before he just walks away from the group and heading to his room. None of them asked for him back, and he just felt _numb_. There was no other way to put the way he feels inside, or if he even is feeling anything. Maybe he doesn’t want to so he’s pushing it down, he can’t tell. He ends up going about his day, trying not to let what he feels get to him because he just _can’t_ let himself feel it. He can’t because then everyone would know, and everyone would blame him for this happening. He already blames himself enough as it is and it’s only been fourteen hours since he’s heard the news.

Now, he’s out on the street, Fae in his ear as well as in Wolf’s because Simon hadn’t even turned up. Hearing someone screaming, he opened up his wings and flew right towards the screaming to see two guys. There was a gun in one man’s hand and the other holding a knife to a young woman’s throat in a dark alley. Noticing that the men haven’t seen him yet he opens his mouth to let out a scream towards them, the noise piercing as he drew out the scream long. His eyes watching as the criminals crumple to the ground. He was too focused on his targets that he didn’t realise his scream was hurting the woman as well.

“ANGEL!” Many voices at once echoed loudly through his ears causing him to fall to the ground and his voice to go quiet. The woman runs away once she finds her footing, and Luke walks over to the males on the ground feeling for their pulses. He lets out a light sigh, before saying, “Get an ambulance here, they’re breathing but I can barely get a pulse.” Luke then walks over to Jace, holding a hand out to him.

Jace ignores it and pushes himself up off of the ground, folding his wings in and glaring at the guys on the ground. “I had it,” He growls out, walking past Luke and out of the alley.

“They barely have a _pulse_ Angel, and you were hurting their victim,” Luke spoke, landing on Jace’s shoulder as a small cat. “What is going on with you? That was the _third_ time you just ran into a bust recklessly.”

“Nothing is going on. Maybe I just need ground control to not go missing,” He grits out before Maryse’s voice comes into their ears,

“Warlock I need you to pick up Angel and bring him back to ground control, he’s benched for the night.”

“You can’t bench me!”

“Watch me!”

A few seconds later Magnus is standing in front of him, with a glare Angel takes hold of Warlock’s hand before they’re landing in ground control. Arriving Magnus is quick to go back into the field, and Leader tells him to change into his normal clothes. Reluctantly, he does as he was asked, changing into his jeans and t-shirt. He’s doesn’t like this, being benched. He has always been the one out on the streets ever since he and Warrior started this those years ago. Maryse wasn’t going to allow him to leave, she wanted to have a word with him so he was stuck sitting where Simon would normally sit. His arms crossed against his chest as he just sits there as everyone worked until they were called in and everyone went upstairs. Most of the team left once they were done, Clary was the only one left downstairs as she knew how Simon shut down the systems, leaving only Jace and Maryse standing outside of the building.

“Not so fast mister, you’re going to explain yourself!” Maryse spoke in a demanding voice, her arms crossing her against her chest. Her eyes boring into him, her lips pressed firmly together.

“What? I did my job didn’t I?” Jace replied, crossing his arms against his chest.

“But you were so reckless! You’re reckless but that was a whole new level! If you’re fe-,”

“NO! I do some stupid shit years ago and you all hold it above my head every time I do something like this,” Jace cut her off, his guard automatically went up and he’s on the defence.

“Well I’m sorry if I care about you Jace,” Maryse says, her voice going a little soft as she looks at him. “You are my son, and before you say you are not, you are. I may not have given you life but you are my son.”

Jace’s eyes look to the ground for a few brief seconds before they’re looking back up, “I’m sorry Mum. I’ll take Clary home so you don’t have too,” He says with a little smile and just in time as Clary walks out of the building and Maryse locks the place up. Jace offers Clary a ride home and she takes it, so he takes her home. He says he would walk her up to her apartment, _just in case, we don’t want you disappearing as well as Simon_.

They’re walking into the apartment when Clary lets out a sigh as she turns on the light before she turns to face him. She wraps her arms around him and it’s a little bit of a shock so it takes him a little bit to register before he’s wrapping his own arms around her in a comforting embrace.

“Why hasn’t he shadowed back to us,” Clary asks in a small whisper against his chest. “Why hasn’t he?”

“Who knows, maybe he’s off running his mouth and hasn’t thought of it. You know how he gets,” Jace replies, and it clearly wasn’t a good answer because Clary pulls away and gives his arm a light shove. “What? He’s a chatterbox, we all know this.”

“For god’s sake Jace! This is a serious matter,” Clary says, a light glare in her eyes as she looks at him. “He would have tried it first! They’re probably doing something to Simon to stop him and you don’t even fucking care! How you two work as partners is beyond me. Jace just fucking leave okay, and unless you have something helpful or even remotely nice to say about Simon don’t come back.”

That was all Clary says before she storms off to her room, he hears the door slam and feels his heart sink down to the ground. He’s turning himself around and walking out of the apartment building, getting on his bike and driving himself home. It’s quiet when he walks into his own apartment, so he thinks that Magnus and Alec are asleep and allows himself to collapse against the door. His fist clenched as tears start to fall down his face, he tries to fight back a sob but it escapes anyway and his fist hits the door in his frustration that he can’t let his true feelings show to his friends.

He’s frustrated with himself that he can’t show them that he cares; that every word out of his mouth each time either of them brings up the brunette is an insult to some degree. Hates himself for it, he hates himself for being the reason that Simon was missing. Frustrated and upset he can’t seem to stop the tears from falling down his face as he just sits against the door.

“Jace?” Alec’s voice questions as the light switches on. The older is standing in the doorway, clad in his pyjama’s and eyes looking at Jace with some sympathy as he gradually decides to stand in front of Jace. He holds his hand out; Jace takes it and is pulled into a hug by Alec. The arms a comfort around him, and the hand resting at the back of his head a sense of safety for him, it’s grounding him a little to this earth. They just stand there for a long while, Jace crying into Alec’s shoulder. It’s quiet until Alec asks in a quiet voice, “What happened?”

“Fucking Simon,” Was Jace’s answer, it was a little sluggish from the crying he had been doing. They pull away so they’re just standing in front of each other. Jace’s eyes red and cheeks tearstained.

Alec tilts his head slightly, confused by the answer. “That doesn’t make sense Jace, you two hate each other.”

There is a somewhat cold laugh that leaves Jace’s lips, “No we don’t. Okay, maybe we did at first but…,” Jace lets out a long breath, eyes going to look at the ground before looking back to see Alec looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Not anymore. It would be awkward if I hated my boyfriend and if he hated me.”

“Boyfriend?” Alec asks, his brows frowning together as he looked at Jace. “But your-,”

“Straight?” Jace finishes and gives a small laugh, “Yeah I guess I’m not as straight as I originally thought. But, yes boyfriend… I just need you not to tell anyone. I’m just not ready to let others know. I just… I think I might go to bed now if that is okay.”

“Yes it is, goodnight Jace,” Alec says and leaves to go to his bedroom and Jace does the same.

**

This is the second night that Panda wasn’t there, and everyone was really worried. They don’t know where to start looking, but Wolf in his work outside of the hero business is doing what he can. A little perk of being a part of the police department. Right now everyone was getting ready to head out, putting in their earpieces when the screens started to play up.

“Moon, what’s going on?” Maryse asks eyes quick to look over at the female at her computer.

Maia’s fingers quickly moving against keys, and a frown forming on her lips as she can’t seem to do anything to fix this. “I don’t know Leader. Someone is trying to hack us,” She says, worry filling her voice because no one is able to hack them.

“Hello dears,” A female voice spoke, making everyone take a step back from what they were doing. All eyes glued onto the screen as the colourful haired girl visualise. There is a smirk upon her purple painted lips, “I think I have something you want.”

She takes a step back from the camera and in the background they can see Simon lying on a bed, the room was _completely_ white and very brightly lit. So even if he was awake, he wouldn’t be able to use the shadows to take him home. She moves closer to him and the camera follows her as she lays next to him and drags her finger down his cheek, “Mmmm he tastes so delicious.”

“What do you want with him?” Maryse questions in a calm voice, eyes glaring at the screen.

“More like what Valentine wants, he wants you all to join him. So I’ll give you the address and hope to see you all in ten minutes, otherwise Sleeping Beauty here will die,” She spoke leaning in to press a light kiss to Simon’s cheek. “Though, if you save him… he’s still going to die within days unless his Prince Charming saves him.”

“Don’t you _dare_ hurt him or I’ll slit your throat!” Clary threatened a growl in her voice as she took a step forward.

“Oh hun, I’m not the one who put this sleeping curse on him… or not directly. You know how these fairytale things work out,” She replies before the screen goes black before an address is flashing upon the screen. The room went silent as they took in what she had said.

“Astral, Moon and I are going to go with you all,” Maryse spoke after a few moments, “Go get changed you two. Angel, you’re staying at ground control.”

“WHAT!” Jace exclaimed, “Why?”

“This isn’t up for discussion. Siren can you help?” Maryse says turning to look at Raphael who gives a small nod of his head before standing in front of Jace as Maryse goes to change into something to fight in.

“Angel,” Raphael’s usually monotone voice now a soothing tone, it’s almost luring as the words pour out of his mouth. “You need to stay here. Ground control needs you, and anyway, you have a pounding headache and feel sick. You’re not good to go out and fight,” As the words are falling out of the smooth talker’s mouth, Jace’s face contorts as if he can feel the headache and nausea that has been spoken of, “Take a seat at Panda’s computer and see if you can find anything on this Prince Charming of his.”

Swaying a little Jace feels a little hollow as he walks over to the desk next to Meliorn; he let his fingers slowly tap against the keys. He feels a little sluggish as he types up his name into the system and pulls it up, he doesn’t know why he let his fingers do that. Maybe it’s because of this tug he feels in his body to do so – to do as Raphael had asked of him. Distantly he can hear the other two in the room talking to the others who he can see on the screen that had been pulled up in front of him. Camera’s changing every time they entered a new room and a new set of people came to attack them. Honestly he wouldn’t be able to tell you how long he just sat there looking at the screen in front of him, staring at his information and watching the scene unfolding on the screen. He wouldn’t know, but he can tell you he does jump when he hears his name being called.

“Angel!” Maia yelled in his ear, turning his chair so that he was facing everyone. They had all changed into something comfortable, those who couldn’t heal themselves had a few bruises and they were all standing around Raphael who was holding Simon in his arms. “I know you don’t give a shit about Panda, but can you at least pretend to care that he’s back with us?”

“Huh? What?” Jace says, his words a little slurred as they came out and he blinked a few times before actually taking in the scene. Maia rolls her eyes before going over to their friends and he does the same. “When did you guys get back?”

“They got here a few minutes ago; did you find any information on Panda’s partner?” Raphael asks with a little smoothness to his voice which causes Jace to nod his head a little. Raphael walks over to Simon’s desk before saying, “Angel, this is your information.”

“Do you seriously not care if Panda dies or not?” Clary asks, glaring at Jace before following Maia up the stairs as she takes him up.

“Angel what feelings are you suppressing? My power should _not_ have had that much of a hold on you, for you to be in that deep. Moon literally had to yell in your ear to get you to us, and that was almost an hour and a half after I used it. It wears off -,”

“After thirty minutes, I know. We all know Siren! I… I’m going to go up stairs,” Jace cuts Raphael off before running up the stairs, wanting out of the basement and away from those eyes watching him. Simon was lying on a couch, and he could hear Maia and Clary talking from down the hall, they must be going to get something to eat. So slowly he moves to kneel next to Simon and let’s himself move one of his hands to touch Simon’s cheek. It was a little cold but he didn’t care as he rubbed his thumb a little against the coldness of his skin. “I’m sorry, this is my fault. I-I should have just came clean.”

“Clean about what?” Isabelle asks as she walks in, a confused look on her face as she looks at Jace next to Simon. Her eyes fixated on Jace as she’s trying to figure out what’s going on, and it only seems to take her a few seconds before her eyes go wide and she kneels next to him and hugging Jace from his side.

“What’s going on here and what are you doing Jace?” Clary’s voice questions as she and Maia walk in, and it seems that everyone else decided then to walk in too. “You don’t give a shit when he goes missing; you don’t give a shit he’s back and pull up your information instead of looking for his partner’s but now you suddenly fucking care? What the fuck?”

“Clary!” Alec exclaims, eyes glaring at her.

“You know?” Isabelle muses raising an eyebrow as she looks at her brother and giving a quick glance back at Jace. Alec just gives a small nod of his head.

“What are you talking about Izzy?” Lydia questions as she looks between the siblings, confusion settling across everyone’s face as they do the same. Though, Meliorn seems to catch on quickly and makes a gasping sound, along with Maia and it seems that Magnus does too.

“This standing around isn’t helping, Maia can you go through Simon’s phone and find his partner,” Maryse says as Luke hands over the phone in question, “We will call them and bring them here. If it exposes us, we’ll deal with it.”

“Maryse I don’t need to do that,” Maia replies, her eyes still looking at the two Lightwood siblings on the ground. A few more gasps come as things seem to click into place, but the older woman just raises her eyebrow and Clary does the same.

“Just save him already!” Raphael says, a little impatiently as he crosses his arms against his chest. “The longer he stays that way, the closer he gets to dying.”

Jace sucks in a deep breath, and he can feel Isabelle giving him a squeeze before she stood up and walked over to her girlfriend and holding onto her hand. Jace is highly aware of all the eyes on him, now he usually loves all eyes on him but right now, he could do without them on him. Taking in another deep breath and letting it out he leans in to press a kiss soft to Simon’s lips. His eyes are closed as he just lingers his lips above Simon’s so he doesn’t see the shimmering purple mist that flows out of him or Simon, he just leans in to press another kiss to Simon’s lips. This time he lets the kiss last a little longer, and when he feels Simon’s lips move against his own he can’t help the tears of happiness that fill his eyes or the light laugh that leaves his lips at the eagerness of Simon’s kiss. Pulling away just a little, he smiles at him, “I thought I lost you, you fucking asshole.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easy Lightwood,” Simon replies going in for another kiss, unaware of the audience that he and Jace have. He just loves the way Jace’s thumb is caressing his cheek as their lips move against each other. They pull apart when someone clears their throat, a redness colours Simon’s cheeks and Jace pulls away so quickly. He had totally forgotten everyone was there the moment he had pressed his lips against Simon’s.

 “Now I really need to know what’s going on,” Clary demands to know, arms crossing against her chest as she looks at the pair.

“I’m Simon’s ‘ _Prince Charming’_ ,” Jace says, using air quote around the name and he could hear the light snicker from Simon’s lips and rolled his eyes a little, letting a small smile form on his lips before it faltered. “I’m the reason he needed to be rescued in the first place because I kissed him. I know, I shouldn’t have but I just… I’m sorry we had to go through all of this, it’s my fault.”

“You’re dating Simon?” Luke questions, and Jace can tell that the male has shifted into ‘dad’ mode; Jace gives a small nod of his head. “How long has this been going on?”

“WAIT! That means… Oh god, that was gross Clary,” Isabelle whines, and everyone’s eyes go wide as they realise exactly what Isabelle has.

“I didn’t know!” Clary exclaims her eyes wide as she watches as Simon’s face breaks into a grin and she _swears_ she sees a little redness find its way onto Jace’s cheeks – but he would deny it. “Still, Luke’s question remains.”

Simon looks over to Jace, silently asking if it was okay. Jace closes his eyes a little before saying; “A year,” The words barely above a whisper, and he can feel Simon move to put a comforting hand on his shoulder and he’s thankful for it.

“You’ve hidden a relationship from me, for a year? Dam _Jace_ , that is… impressive,” Isabelle says before adding on, “Well congratulations, I guess we can call this a night right mum?”

Maryse gives a small nod of her head, and the group start to disband, Lydia and Isabelle heading out first, along with Raphael, Alec and Magnus. Maia leaves not soon after, and Maryse goes to after giving Jace a light smile.

“I’ll take you guys home,” Luke says, digging out his keys and the rest follow him out to his car. Simon leaning against Jace a little as they walked to the car. Clary climbed into the passenger seat while Jace and Simon climbed into the back, “Where do you want me to take you Jace?”

**

It was nice just lying in bed, his arm draped against his boyfriend’s waist as he played with his hand and fingers, tracing his fingers against his palm. Feeling the heavy rise and fall of Jace’s chest he moves his head so that he was looking up at him, “Something wrong?”

“No,” Jace replies, tracing another pattern into Simon’s palm, “Just thinking.”

“Hmmm, about?” Simon muses, pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s collarbone.

“How much I love you, about the future,” Jace says running a finger down one of Simon’s fingers, “About what if I married you.”

Silence fell over them, Jace still tracing his finger up and down Simon’s finger and Simon’s eyes went wide before he’s pushing himself up and lying on top of Jace with a beaming smile, “Is your very subtle way of asking me to marry you?”

Jace raised an eyebrow, before grinning like a madman at how _happy_ Simon looks. The smile the brunette wore infectious and Jace brushed some of Simon’s hair back. “Maybe.”

Simon leans down and presses a kiss to Jace’s lips, “Yes,” Simon mumbles against Jace’s lips, hands going to run through Jace’s hair and Simon can feel Jace’s hands pulling him closer by his neck. They pull away with smiles gracing their lips, “I love you Jace Lightwood.”

“I love you too Simon Lewis,” Jace replies leaning into give Simon another kiss when the door opened.

“Maryse may have given us the day off, but you are not going to be spending it in your room with your boyfriend. Not when I’ve missed you too,” Clary spoke, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Fine, movie marathon? With everyone who doesn’t have work?” Simon asks, a smile gracing his lips as he turns his head to look at Clary and he can see her fighting a little smile.

“Sounds good enough, I’ll text everyone and sort it out, while you two can go get us more popcorn and sweets,” Clary says before she leaves the room, “NO FOOLING AROUND BOYS!”

Simon pouts a little as he turns his attention back to Jace, and the blond couldn’t help the little laugh that falls from his lips, “Ruin our fun. Come on, let’s go.”

They share a light peck on the lips before getting dressed and making a quick trip to the store, when they came back Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Lydia and Maia were lounging around the living room, as Clary is setting up the DVD player. Jace places the food on the table and grabs himself a drink, and one for Simon who was sucking on the ringpop on his finger.

“Did you get any other ringpops?” Clary asks as she takes a seat next to Maia, the remote in her hand as everyone started grabbing for their favourite movie treat.

Simon gave a small shake of his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips from around the piece of candy in his mouth. “No sorry Clary,” Simon says before flopping himself down on the beanbag, Jace making himself room on it next to his boyfriend, _no_ fiancé. Clary frowns a little but hits play once everyone resettled.

Halfway through the first movie Jace just casually says, “It’s his engagement ring.”

This little comment made Clary pause the movie, and everyone to look at the couple who just smiled privately to themselves, “What? You go from telling us you’ve been dating for a year yesterday to we’re engaged?” Lydia asks a simple smile upon her lips.

“Yep,” Simon says popping the ‘p’, and motioning for Clary to hit play on the movie.


End file.
